


we’ll leave our drama outside

by trite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Unsafe Sex, V-Shaped Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: This moment, Poe thinks, as he focuses on the different ways their hands touch him, feels alive andvital.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	we’ll leave our drama outside

**Author's Note:**

> The unsafe sex tag refers to unprotected PIV sex and barebacking.

When the door to Poe’s quarters chime, Hux knots his fingers in Poe’s hair and holds his head in place. “Keep going,” he says.

Poe hums around him and bobs his head up and down until the sound rings again. He grabs Hux’s wrist and disentangles it from his hair, moving back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Could be important,” Poe says to Hux’s displeased expression.

“So important that it can’t wait five minutes?” he asks from the bed.

“You’re doing yourself a disservice there, buddy.” When Hux scowls but doesn’t reply, Poe adds, “look, I’m in charge. I doubt you when you ran things in the Order you let your orgasms dictate your actions.”

Poe knows that Hux never fucked anyone in the First Order, but that’s all he knows. He doesn’t know when or how to pry.

“It’s been barely eight hours since you defeated the Sith fleet. I doubt Emperor Palpatine has somehow returned already,” Hux says with his hand wrapped lazily around his cock.

Poe looks away and adjusts himself in his pants. “Clearly those eight hours have given you a different outlook on life.”

When he opens the door, Zorii is on the other side. “Hi,” she says. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

She seems relaxed but Poe still tenses. “What’s wrong?” He wracks his brain for everything that could’ve gone wrong in the past twenty minutes since he dragged Hux here and has to shut his eyes momentary; his imagination conjuring tragedy after tragedy.

She waves a hand dismissively in the space between them. “Oh, nothing. I was just— can I come in?”

She makes to move past him before she even finishes her question and Poe stops her, placing his hand against the door, his arm a barrier between her and the room.

She frowns briefly and then looks at him, raising her eyebrows. “Are you with someone in there?”

“Not anymore. I’m leaving,” Hux says from inside the room.

When Poe turns to look at him he notices Hux has already righted his clothes and is putting on his boots. He turns to Zorii and she shakes her head at him but amusement crosses her features. “Don’t,” he tells her.

“Honestly, I came to take you up on your offer from earlier but I see I’m already too late,” she says, trying to hide her grin.

“What?” Poe asks. “Oh no, that wasn’t—” He wasn’t serious about that. Though he wouldn’t have said no if she had agreed, either.

“I wasn’t even your first choice?” Hux says, appearing fully dressed at his side. He glares at Poe and looks offended as he leaves the room.

“Wait, no, hey,” Poe says to Hux’s retreating form. He sighs and turns to Zorii. “You might as well come in.”

“Sorry,” she says when she’s inside. “I didn’t know—”

Poe sits down on the bed and rubs his palms over his face. “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” Sure, he can’t stay away from Hux’s dick but he comforts himself with the knowledge that the reverse is also true.

She sits down next to him and frowns. “It’s not. You deserve to have a moment to yourself after today. Or after the past year. We all do.”

Poe laughs, out of habit more than genuine humor. “Yeah, it’s been a lot. Just a lot. Today alone felt like years packed into less than twenty hours. I—” He stops himself. “Sorry, I know you haven’t had it easy either.” Only one of them lost their home planet today and it wasn’t Poe.

She shakes her head. “It’s not a competition. We’ve all lost a lot. It’s the nature of war.”

Poe nods. “I’m glad you made it out. I’m glad you joined us.”

She reaches her hand and carefully places it on his back. “I’m glad we both made it, but just because the galaxy is a safer place doesn’t mean everyone has a place in it. You know come tomorrow winning the war is going to look like the easy part, right? You need to keep it together.”

Poe swallows, loud enough that it momentarily deafens him. He digs the heel of his hands into his eyes and nods. “Yeah, I know. Can’t say I’m looking forward to that.”

She looks at him for a long moment, her hand moving in a circular motion on his back. Poe imagines her warmth can reach him beyond skin-deep, suffuse his bones with it. “I really did come here to take you up on your— whatever, from before. If you meant it.”

He turns to his left to look at her and says, “I guess. I wasn’t— I mean—” He falters for a moment and can’t recover enough to finish the thought.

“You were much smoother when you were sixteen,” she says with a laugh.

“No, I wasn’t.” He leans toward her, crossing the distance and their lips meet. Her mouth is soft and warm, parting under his.

When he tries to deepen the kiss, she pulls back. “Wait, what you have with—?”

Poe is unable and unwilling to explain or justify what he and Hux have. All he knows is that he can chart the past six months using the moments they’ve shared, the times their skins have touched, can trace them like a map on Hux’s body; all the places he has been. It’s too big or maybe too misshapen to fit into a word. He’s unsure he would change anything about it just to make it fit. “That’s— I don’t know. I just—”

“I’m not looking for an explanation. I just want to know if whatever that is, leaves room for this,” she says, waving a hand between them.

Hux is too allergic to feelings for Poe to be able to answer that in any way, especially one that he may find satisfactory. Instead of answering, he leans forward again and hopes his confusion, his doubts, don’t come across in the press of their lips.

“I want to do something for you,” she whispers against his lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says and moves closer.

She puts a hand against his chest and pushes him back; standing up and moving to the door.

“Wait, I was more into it before I knew it would involve you leaving.”

She smiles, the big one with the dimples. “I’m going to go get him for you.”

Poe cringes. “You will regret that. Really, you don’t know him. He’s awful.”

She shrugs. “I’ll be right back.”

Poe briefly considers stopping her or maybe going after her, but he figures she can handle Hux. He will be offensive and rude and maybe they’ll kill each other, but they are both adults who have lived through a war. It’ll be an interesting way to die.

He lies down sideways on the bed and covers his eyes against the glare of the overhead lights. He tries to get his body to relax but his bones feel cold and achy and his body demands movement from him.

He’s adjusting the light settings by the bed when the door chimes again. A part of him hopes it’s something that requires his immediate attention, something that will quiet the loop of speculation in his brain about what the next thing to go wrong is going to be.

When he opens the door, Hux and Zorii are on the other side. Hux has his back to him and Zorii leans on the threshold. “For you,” she says, pointing to Hux with both hands.

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have. Can I return to sender?”

Hux turns and glares at him. He shoulder-checks him when he enters the room and then stands uncertainly in the middle of it.

Poe turns to look at Zorii but she just shrugs and walks inside. He lets the door slide shut. “What is this? What did you guys come up with?” he asks, looking between them.

Hux steps closer and kisses him, not in the rushed way he usually does, but deep and thorough, tilting his head up, placing one hand on the back of Poe’s neck, and tangling the other in his hair.

Poe aches to sink into it, into the feeling. However, saying that Hux has too many issues about everything is putting it mildly, so he moves away and asks, “you’re okay with this amount of PDA?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t.” He pulls Poe toward the bed and places both hands on his chest, softly pushing him against the mattress before gracefully going to his knees on the floor between Poe’s legs. It’s a movement so smooth that he must have learned it from Poe.

Poe turns to look at Zorii who’s standing in front of the bed. “Is this what you had in mind?”

“It was, yes.” Her posture is relaxed and open but she frowns at Poe and adds, “unless you don’t want to.”

“No, I do. I—” He forgets the rest of his sentence when Hux gets a hand inside his underwear. He groans at the same time that Hux lets out a quiet sigh, as if he can experience Poe’s pleasure or as if touching Poe’s dick was enough to give him pleasure. It’s an appealing idea either way.

Hux encourages him to lift his hips, gets his pants and underwear down, and then carefully holds Poe’s hips, leaning forward until his lips brush the tip of his cock.

Poe groans at the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Hux always does this the same way; slowly, carefully, thoroughly. He maintains eye contact and rubs Poe’s hips as if expecting an evaluation immediately afterward. Poe focuses on Hux’s spit-shiny lips stretched widely around his dick, on his flushed face. He pushes Hux’s hair away from his forehead and thrusts into his mouth a couple of times.

Hux pulls back and licks his lips. “I want to fuck you,” he says, his voice a little hoarse.

Poe looks to his left, sees Zorii undressing, and Hux snaps, “you have to ask her for permission?”

“For what it’s worth, I want to fuck you too,” she says, jumping a little as she pulls her pants off, discarding them behind her when she succeeds.

Poe turns back to Hux and finds him staring disapprovingly at the place where Zorii’s pants are lying on the floor. He’ll probably go and pick them up in the next five minutes.

“Hey, hey.” Poe pulls his attention back to him and says, “let’s do that. I want it too.”

He feels something under his skin come alive, an easy excitement that doesn’t promise uncertainty afterward. He has never done anything with Hux that takes more than ten hurried minutes from beginning to end and he and Zorii have never done anything beyond fumbling kissing when they were both sixteen so this is gonna be interesting.

Hux pulls away, stands up, and says to Zorii, “are you coming?” motioning to Poe, to the bed.

“Not yet,” she says with a grin and Hux rolls his eyes. It’s this exchange more than anything that serves to put Poe at ease. If they can work together, then Poe can work with this.

She moves in front of him and Poe pulls on her hips until she’s sitting on his lap. “Hi,” he says low, smiling at her.

Zorii rolls her eyes and pushes him back on the mattress. She follows him down, grips his jaw, and kisses him properly; knowing how to give and how to take. He tangles his fingers in her hair as their lips press and release, kissing her wet, deep, and thorough.

He moves his hands under her shirt and she grinds down against him, moving her hands over his chest and starting to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Poe feels movement behind them and sees Hux kneeling at his feet, impatiently trying to take off Poe’s boots. He succeeds with one, almost taking Poe’s foot off in the process.

“Okay, okay. Let me. I’ll do it.” He moves Zorii off his lap and sits to undo the other one. Hux is still kneeling in front of him in just his underwear, so he says, “get on the bed. I’ll even make sure to fold everything properly.”

Hux places his hand on Poe’s left knee, his touch lingering before he stands up and lies down on the mattress next to Zorii.

Poe regrets offering to fold everything when he realizes it requires him to leave the bed but he’s familiar with Hux’s brand of unreasonable demands. Sometimes it’s better to go along with them.

He moves his gaze back to the bed once he’s done folding his pants and sees Hux taking Zorii’s shirt off, pulling hard when it gets tangled on her hair.

She turns to look at Poe bemusedly when Hux moves his hands in front of her bra before frowning and pushing back on the bed. He slides her underwear down her legs, quickly and mechanically, and then pushes on her shoulder so she rolls over.

“Kriff, you are so rough,” she says, batting his hands away and pushing him back when he struggles with the clasp of her bra.

“And you’re too slow,” he says with a glare.

It’s interesting to watch them together; fun and a little terrifying, which is a combination Poe is very fond of.

“What’s taking _you_ so long?” Hux says, taking his boxers off and wrapping his hand around his dick, jerking off slowly; his cock is hard and flushed and wet at the tip.

“Hux, you better not come,” Poe says warningly. “And you’re the one who wanted everything folded anyway.” He moves to unbutton his shirt but his fingers keep missing the buttons, distracted by the motion of Hux’s hand and Zorii moving her hips against the heel of her hand.

“You were prettier when you were sixteen,” she says, but doesn’t stop shamelessly ogling him.

“He’s pretty now,” Hux replies.

Poe grins. “What else am I?”

Zorii groans, the sound starting out as annoyance and trailing into a sigh with the undulating movement of her hips. “You shouldn’t have,” she tells Hux, and seeing them agree is a disorienting experience.

“Both of you can be pretty too. You want me to call you that?” Poe asks.

“You already do that,” Hux says, acting as if he doesn’t like it.

“No, I call your dick pretty. Because it is.” It is objectively beautiful and before tonight Poe had only gotten to see it under the dim lights of whatever public ‘fresher they found themselves in.

“Stop that,” Hux snaps, pretending he hasn’t brokenly panted the words _tell me you like it_ against Poe’s skin.

Zorii props herself on her elbows and turns to stare appreciatively at Hux’s dick but Poe makes a ‘stop’ gesture with his hands before she says anything. The last thing they need is to set off any of Hux’s weird issues.

“This really is taking too long,” she says instead and moves off the bed and in front of Poe. She undoes the rest of his buttons, takes his shirt off, and even half-assedly folds it while Poe kisses her, pulling her against him.

She moves Poe on top of her on the bed and arches against his fingers as he presses them against her. He kisses her again, frantic this time, until he feels Hux scratching his hands down his back and pulling his hips up.

He breaks off with a gasp. “Hux, don’t rush it, okay?”

“I know,” he snaps. “I won’t.”

Hux pulls on Poe's hips again and Zorii moves up the bed until Poe can nuzzle her inner thigh. He spreads her legs wider and bites her playfully before trailing his lips against her skin and placing kisses over her until his lips are against her cunt.

Poe moves one hand under Zorii’s hips and pulls her closer, his mouth warm and desperate against her. He presses his tongue inside and opens her up on his fingers.

He stops, turns his head to the side, and pants when he feels Hux’s fingers move inside him. He tries to relax and focuses on Zorii petting his hair slowly while he tries not to come. He pushes back against Hux’s fingers, opening his legs and thrusting against him. He doesn’t remember why he didn’t want Hux to rush it.

“Stay still,” Hux snaps at him.

“Poe, let the man work,” Zorii says, pulling on his hair a little.

Poe settles his face between her thighs again and his tongue swipes upwards inside of her cunt. He spreads her with two fingers and licks around them. He moves his other hand to her thigh, keeps her steady and open; tightens his grip until it’s bruising, and hears her moan. He sinks his fingers inside her insistently and curls them until she’s shuddering around him; groaning and then collapsing back into the bed, her hand absentmindedly touching the back of his neck.

This moment, Poe thinks, as he focuses on the different ways their hands touch him, reach him, and strip him, feels alive and _vital_. He pants openmouthed against Zorii’s hip, moaning at the easy drag of Hux’s fingers in and out of his body. “Fuck me already. Come on.” He’s hard but doesn’t want to come until Hux is fucking him so he keeps his hands on Zorii as an anchor.

Hux moves away, taking his fingers, his warmth, and the heat of his body with him. Poe tries not to miss it.

“Hey,” Zorii says, moving her fingers to his hair and using her grip to lift his head. “Did I tire you out already?”

“Not yet. Consider this encouragement to do so,” Poe says.

She moves clumsily down the bed, hitting his shoulder with her leg and Poe is too desperate to actually coordinate his limbs, so Hux gets a hand on his chest and hauls him backward, making space for Zorii to maneuver.

Poe catches himself on his hands when Hux unceremoniously drops him forward. He feels a brief moment of annoyance but then Hux starts to slowly move his fingers over his shoulder blades, sliding his palms down the expanse of his back, like he can’t help himself. Poe closes his eyes and for the first time that day sees nothing behind his eyelids, nothing he feels the urge to flinch from.

He feels Zorii’s hand against his face, cupping his cheek and when he opens his eyes, she’s staring at him; the same intent, piercing way she always did — still does. He drags her closer and feels her cunt warm against the head of his cock. He lifts her hips, changing the angle and they both sigh as he slides inside her. Her fingers grip his forearms and she clenches around him.

His hips stutter a couple of times before finding a rhythm and moving with her, with the motion of her hips. He moves languorously in and out of her body and then stills inside her, feeling on the edge already. “Hux,” he says shakily and hopes he’s properly conveying what he wants.

Hux’s hands move and spread him open as he slowly pushes inside. The drag of his cock perfect and unbearable. He doesn’t stop until he’s fully inside, no more room in Poe’s body for him to occupy.

He stops, his fingers on Poe’s hips probably leaving bruises, and breathes shakily against the side of his neck.

Poe flails for a moment until Zorii threads their fingers together, their hands intertwining against the sheets. “Fuck, fuck. Hux, tell me,” Poe says, not even sure what he’s asking for.

“What? I don’t—”

“Tell him how it is. Tell him how he feels,” she tells him.

“Good,” he says without missing a beat. “Amazing. It feels really— I love it,” he blurts out and Poe can just imagine him wincing at his own words.

He doesn’t know Zorii enough — not anymore — to guess what hang-ups she may or may not have, but he can categorize Hux’s with his eyes closed, half out of his mind, and locked inside a dark room. It is, in general, a good way to describe this thing with Hux. Like fumbling in a dark room while his cognitive functions are impaired.

Poe pushes back against him and then into Zorii until Hux gets the hint and starts to fuck him properly, rocking him into Zorii with each of his thrusts. Poe braces one hand on the bedspread and the other on her ass as Zorii moves a hand between them.

“Oh, that’s good. That’s good. Keep going,” she says, hitching her hips upward. Her fingers move down and she brushes her fingertips on the base of his dick when he slides out of her before he pushes back in.

He rocks faster into her; moving his hand from her ass and changing the angle of his thrusts, feeling Hux sliding deeper inside him. He presses his thumb to her clit and feels her tense around him, her fingers digging into his wrist as she comes, groaning against his mouth, twisting to chase his lips.

Poe seals their lips together as he thrusts one last time and goes boneless on top of her.

“You’re heavy. Move,” she says, pushing on his shoulder.

“I know. Sorry. Hang on,” he slurs, but before he can move, Hux is pulling out and rolling him over in one smooth motion.

He pushes Poe’s legs to his chest and slides back in in one long thrust. “Can you come again if I keep fucking you,” he says urgently.

Poe is over sensitized now which doesn’t make the feeling of Hux’s dick sliding in and out of him any less good, but, “unless you keep fucking me for at least another hour, no.”

“Oh,” Hux says, looking disappointed.

“Hey, next time.” Poe doesn’t actually know what he’s promising here but the idea of a next time feels good and he is distracted from analyzing it too hard by Zorii carding her fingers through the sweaty strands of his hair. She brings their lips together as Hux buries his face in the crook of Poe’s neck. His thrusts becoming erratic as he buries himself inside Poe and comes.

Hux’s breath comes out shaky and wet and Poe locks his legs behind his back, trying to keep him close. He feels something euphoric and fond possess his body as Hux turns his head to the side and his lips briefly brush against Poe’s pulse.

When Zorii comes out of the ‘fresher, she says, “I’m going to sleep here because it beats sleeping in the cockpit of my ship.” She doesn’t need to come up with an excuse, but he guesses some things never change so he lets it slide and pulls her close to his side.

He’s watching Hux who is carefully sorting through his clothes. He puts his shirt on, slowly buttoning it up. It’s big on him and open at the neck, some of his collarbone showing. Poe feels a pang of something hit him and realizes that even though they were tangled up in each other less than ten minutes ago, he still wants him. Wants more.

Poe closes his eyes and when he reopens them Hux is putting on his pants. “Hey, you’re not putting your pants on just to come to bed.”

“I don’t think there’s room in the bed for me,” he says, his tone flat and bored, only a hint of sulkiness coming through.

“We’ll squeeze a little closer,” Poe says.

Zorii lifts her head and moves closer to the edge, waving a hand sleepily toward him.

Hux comes to stand next to the bed and says from behind clenched teeth, “that’s not exactly what I meant.”

“I know. I still think we can get a little closer.”

Hux stares at him for a long, tense moment and then slides beside him, lying on his front like a corpse. Like the corpse he isn’t but could have been if Poe hadn’t talked him into joining them.

When he moves to his side, Poe pulls at him until he’s pressed against Poe’s body, a hand on his chest and a leg thrown over him.

Tomorrow Poe will have to figure out sleeping arrangements for both of them, find Hux clothes that actually fit, ask Zorii if she’s planning on staying, figure out what a defector status means for Hux’s future, organize the burial ceremonies with Finn, try to move forward and not let Leia’s memory down. Tomorrow he’ll wake up to a post-war galaxy, he thinks, as he feels Zorii’s hand settle on his chest, right above Hux’s. _Tomorrow._


End file.
